When in Doubt, Turn to a Fujoshi
by Melissa F. Jones
Summary: After Francis' failed attempts to pair up Alfred and Arthur, the relationship between the two has just been getting worse and worse. However, Kiku, unable to watch any longer, looks for help in the only place he can get it. Naturally, the Hetalia Fanbase.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** …-dodges flying tomatoes- I fail, I know. I lost inspiration for my other story and I'm quite embarrassed of it so I decided to delete it. Don't worry though, I won't lose inspiration for this one, I'm pretty sure of it. Anyhow this idea came to me while I was thinking about otakus and Japan….teehee. Anyways, enjoy, and please give me feedback. I am wondering how this will go. This story takes place during a week, so this story, including the prologue, will most likely have 8 chapters.

The pairing is obviously USUK. Occasional UKUS. After all, we all need our daily dose of blushy Iggy and blushy Al, yes? ;)

Rated M for future lemon, perverted innuendos, a bit of cursing, a dirty minded fujoshi, sexual references and a little something at the beginning of the chapter.

**P.S.**: No, Misaki isn't me nor is she anybody I know in real life. Just someone I made up that relates to everybody that's reading this. :3

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

_ Alfred let out a shuddering breath as he clutched onto Arthur's shirt, desperately pulling him closer to him as Arthur eagerly ravished his lips hotly along Alfred's collarbone. Alfred clumsily unbuttoned Arthur's dress shirt and pressed their groins desperately against each other, causing the two nations to groan in pleasure as their lust grew intensely._

_ "A-Arthur…I-I want—" Arthur quickly silenced Alfred with an intense, hot kiss, pressing his lips further against his as he fondled with Alfred's nipple, causing a long drawn out moan from his mouth as he pressed his body more desperately against him, demanding for release. Arthur trailed kisses from Alfred's ear to his chest as Alfred let out shuddering breaths and leaned closer to him, tangling his fingertips through his dirty blonde locks. Then—_

Misaki sighed, leaned back against her chair and groaned. She was stuck. She was doing so well too, in her own fantasy of Alfred and Arthur, then she suddenly lost inspiration…what the hell? She _needed_ inspiration. She needed to finish this for her readers. And usually, she didn't lose inspiration while writing a lemon…

Running a hand through her ebony bangs that were parted to the right side, she swung her chair around to the other side of her desk, and flipped through the collection of doujinshis featuring the one and only representations of England and America. All of them R18.

Okay, to start off with, Misaki was a fanfiction writer that wrote stories of only USUK or UKUS. Her stories actually got pretty popular, and fanfiction eventually became an addiction. Misaki sighed as she turned the pages of her doujinshi, as if searching for some hidden hint of inspiration in the pages. She remembered when it all started. Her obsession for USUK. Everything.

It all started when she saw Hetalia videos sparking on Youtube. Honestly, at first she had thought that Hetalia was just another dumb anime that was all comedy. She wasn't particularly a comedy fan, so she just totally dismissed the idea of watching it or ever having her attention on it.

Then, she saw more videos of Hetalia on Youtube, and her friends started spamming about it. She ignored it again, but after more of her friends started to get crazy about it, she finally decided to watch it.

Slowly, she found herself getting entertained by this little 5 minute short episode show. It was unique, or it was just something about it that drew her in. Perhaps it was the unique, entertaining way they told history. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the characters and the way they acted with each other. When she reached further into the series, she couldn't help but feel frustrated because whoever was the author of Hetalia was seriously _torturing_ her with the implied fanservice, since she was a hard yaoi fan. Oh God. She eventually felt herself falling in love with the pairings and laughing at the jokes, and started to grow even fonder with the characters.

She found herself liking America a lot more than she had expected. And especially England. England's eyebrows highly amused her, and since being a Japanese American herself, she couldn't help but feel amused by the way they portrayed America. They were highly accurate. She giggled. The more she watched, the more drawn into it she seemed, and then she reached that fated episode that she liked to describe as the "turning point of her life" no matter how insane that sounded.

It was the episode she remembered most.

America's shed cleaning. (Or according to Funimation, _shit _cleaning.)

As she watched the episode, she was taken in by surprise at the sudden seriousness of the episode. Hetalia was all goofy and fun games, until now. She had thought she would see the Revolutionary War soon, but not like this.

She was quickly captivated by America and England's relationship as ex-colony. Ex-brother. Her eyes had been intensely focused on the screen; she identified the bittersweet feeling of having to be separated from the person you were raised with, the person you loved ever since the beginning, the person you looked up to, because it was the only way to be acknowledged as an equal. The excruciating sorrow of it all. A longing passion for each other that just seemed so difficult to close the space between them. An undeniable wanting.

It was brilliant, she decided. The way they portrayed this relationship was nothing like she had read before. It was genius.

She loved it.

After that, she found herself looking up USUK videos, spotting, downloading, and reading USUK doujinshis even if they were in Japanese (which she could barely read), looking up and downloading America and England fan art and photos, and reading USUK fanfiction anywhere she could find it. She was quickly getting obsessed and it was like an addiction. It was pure love. It attracted her so much; she thought it could've been illegal at how appealing their relationship was. She also found herself buying a mini American and English flag and crossing them, and drawing little hearts around them and pasting it to her wall.

Obsessed. Truly obsessed. She fangirled over it like she never fangirled before, and quickly started befriending many USUK fans and eventually making stories of her own, writing drabbles of her own fantasies. She took a strong liking to the rating M for yaoi, especially USUK. She tried not to let it get to her head that most of her stories and oneshots had reviews _well_ over 100 and that her stories were always posted in forums and communities as recommendations. Writing these and reading these, she had to admit, made her really happy…down there. She giggled again and flushed at the rated pages.

…Okay maybe she was crazy. Maybe she had no life. She face palmed, but she lifted her head up again. Misaki shook her head. She was proud. Definitely.

Suddenly, her laptop emitted a beep, the MSN messenger sound. Swinging her chair around, she propped her elbows on her desk and clicked her MSN, seeing a new message from the editor she was rather close with. He was a guy, as far as she knew, and he was Japanese too. Except he actually lived in Japan. His name, as he told her, was Takashi Komori. He was a huge USUK fan, like her, and she had found him one day while she stalked the USUK livejournal forums. They had met and instantly their USUK fandoms were shared, and they had so much in common. He was her editor for her fanfictions, and they got along really well. They were close online buddies ever since.

When she clicked the window, she leaned forward in her chair, peering at the words displayed on the screen.

_Sushi_Mochi says: _Hello, Misaki.

Grinning, she eagerly typed back.

_Yaoibish says:_ Hey there, Takashi! :D How you be?

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ I'm good, thank you. What's up?

_Yaoibish says:_ 8C Not so great. I'm losing inspiration for this lemon. I'm reading doujinshis like crazy right now but I'm still losing it…help!

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ Ah, that's not good. Well, it should come back. Anyways, guess what?

_Yaoibish says:_ …I guess. What?

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ I flew into Florida! Orlando, I mean. I'm pretty near you, I think.

Misaki's eyes widened. Whoa, he was in Florida?

_Yaoibish says:_ Whoaaa. That's sooo cool! You like? (:

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ Yes, America is quite nice. I'm about to ask you an awkward question.

_Yaoibish says:_ Whut is et? O:

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ Is it alright if we see each other? In real life, I mean.

Misaki tilted her head, considering. Well, they've known each other enough to trust each other. She knew Takashi couldn't be some 40 year old pedophile. So, why not?

_Yaoibish says:_ Why not? Sure! Where to? :D

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ That's great. Er, across Chester, it's the only café there…we can discuss your story there too, if you like.

_Yaoibish says: _Oh yes, I know that place. You there?

_Sushi_Mochi says:_ Heading towards.

_Yaoibish says:_ Kay, I'll get dressed. See you in a few! 8D

Misaki grinned and pulled on a sweater and some jeans and racked a comb through her shoulder length hair. She was about to meet her editor. Sighing, she tried to ignore that uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but feeling nervous. One could just hope they would get along as well as they do online.

Grabbing her tote and shoving a couple of her favorite doujinshis, a notebook, and a pen just in case, she slung it over her shoulder. She gave one last look at the mirror, and then opened the door of her apartment, breathing the fresh Florida winter air, that wasn't usually too cold. She smiled and slipped on her flats and started walking towards the café.

As she walked down the street, she pondered on how Takashi actually looked. Well of course, he was Japanese, so this image of a young Asian guy with slick, black hair appeared in her head. That stayed in her head for a while.

Finally, she arrived at the café. There weren't many people there, but it was expected, since it was around 8 in the morning. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and quickly her eyes scanned the table…

And stopped.

Then they widened in shock as Misaki's jaw flew open.

A Japanese man, wearing Japanese traditional robes and flat, black hair with bangs brushing his brows, and deep, blank brown eyes waved at her.

"Do you happen to be Misaki?"

Misaki stood there for a moment, awe-struck, and then she quickly got herself together and rushed towards the table, taking her seat slowly. His voice…sounded vaguely like Japan's voice in the Hetalia dub…with that slight Japanese accent…

"…Yes, I'm Misaki. Takashi?" She grinned, and Takashi smiled.

Quickly, she set her chin on her hands and tilted her head. "Wow, Takashi, are you like, cosplaying or something? 'Cause you're really good at it. I mean, really. You look exactly like Japan from Hetalia. I mean you look so much like him its scary."

Takashi's smile faltered a bit, but he gazed at her, sighing.

"…I'd thought you notice already. But anyway, Misaki, there's something I've been keeping from you."

Misaki's smile vanished, and she tilted her head once more, a questioning look in her eyes. "…Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Takashi took a deep breath and straightened himself, taking a sip of his tea.

"My name is not Takashi Komori."

Misaki's eyes widened, but then she laughed.

"It's understandable. I mean, it's okay if you didn't want to give your real name online—"

"That's not what I mean."

Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"I've been lying to you about my identity. I was behind that computer all that time, talking to you, going by the name of Takashi Komori because I knew the only way I could've told you who I really was would be in actuality. I apologize for doing so."

Misaki bit her lip. "Why? Well, what _is_ your name, anyway?"

Takashi—or whatever his name was—smiled.

"Don't freak out, and please believe me when I say this."

Misaki's eyebrows rose further, but she nodded.

"My true name is Kiku Honda. I am the actual human representation of Japan."

Misaki's jaw dropped, and she eyed him up and down, and stood there frozen for a moment.

Then she exploded.

"Holy _shit_—are you possibly screwing with me, Takashi—or what's your name? I mean its either you're a really good cosplayer and your kidding me but you look ser—"

He silenced her with one, serious look that told her at once that he wasn't kidding.

"I really am. I am the human representation of Japan. I am no cosplayer. The World Meeting is happening in a few days, and I need your help. Believe me, Misaki."

Misaki stared at him in complete shock, and then she took a double look at him.

Then her mouth opened and closed for a bit, then her mouth opened again and she took in a deep breath, and was about to release in a full scream.

Kiku, knowing what she was about to do, quickly silenced her with his hand around her mouth, and her scream was muffled by his hands.

"No screaming, Misaki. We're in a public place."

Releasing her mouth, Misaki panted, staring at him.

"…Well, for one thing, something's telling me you're not lying. But holy shit—" She started getting more excited and clutching at her chest.

"So Hetalia is actually real? Like, real real. There's actual human representations of each country. Like, America. And England. And Russia. And Hungary. And oh God _Prussia_—"

Kiku laughed. "Yes, yes it is. You see, the author of Hetalia was actually my understudy…"

Misaki caught her breath. "Oh my God. Oh God oh God _oh God_—"

"Calm down, Misaki, people are staring at you." He laughed again.

Misaki glared at him. "Well, I can't help it! This guy who happens to be my fanfiction editor is the _freaking representation of freaking Japan _and changed my whole view on _everything_—wait, if you're the representation of Japan, how come _you're _my editor? I'm in the U.S. of A. America. In _Florida._ And what could you possibly need help from me? And why are you even here, meeting me? I thought this whole thing was supposed to be secret—"

"One question at a time. To answer your first question, I was observing the Hetalia fanbase, and then I came across your fanfictions. To be honest, your fanfictions were the best out of all the fanfictions I've read. Your doujinshis are fantastic and I greatly recommend your work. I met you on livejournal and was interested in your work ever since. For your second question, even nations have things they are interested in, no matter where are what they are. For your last question, that leads to the favor I must ask of you." Kiku took another sip of his drink, and Misaki flushed and sputtered.

"_R-really? _You think so? But you're Japan, surely there's better fanfictions you've read. Wait—what's this favor of yours?" Misaki hurried, and then she eyed him suspiciously.

Kiku put down his tea and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It's America and England. And immense sexual tension that needs to be solved. Desperately. America and England have been fighting so much for _centuries _now, it almost seems impossible for them to be together at this rate. At the last meeting, Francis even tried to make an attempt to pair the two up, but it only ended in disaster. I, however, plan to take a different approach. I need _you_ to help me."

Misaki stared.

And stared.

"…You're asking me," Misaki slowly shifted in her seat, staring at him.

"…A normal girl, living in Florida…to help pair up America and England."

Kiku nodded.

Misaki screamed—or else tried to. Kiku, knowing what to do, covered her mouth again quickly with his hand.

"_Holy shit_—what the hell is going on? Oh God, why are you asking _me_ this, out of all the doujinshi and fanfiction writers from all over the freaking _world_—"

"Trust my word on this. I need help. You've written so many different ways on how to pair those two up that even Francis and I couldn't even come up with. We need someone that loves them together more than anyone else." Kiku placed a hand on Misaki's.

Misaki nervously took deep breaths.

"…Well why would you need my help? They're obviously fated for each other. Maybe if you had given them more time…"

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Almost 300 years? I think that's more than enough time."

Misaki sighed and leaned back in her chair. "…I'm still confused on how you're asking me this. I mean, this is real life. Actual America and England. I haven't paired up anybody in my life, and I live alone in an apartment, and I'm freaking 18 and I haven't even gotten myself a boyfriend, and the most I know about those two is from Hetalia doujinshis, the actual show and fanfictions…"

Kiku sighed and leaned forward. "That doesn't matter. I still believe you have the capability to do it. Talking to you all the time online taught me that you absolutely have the capability to pair up these two. What does literary form of this do any different? They obviously want each other, but they're too dense to realize their feelings for each other. They've been waiting too long. I'm not saying we should force their feelings. I'm saying that they already know their feelings, but they're too afraid to act upon it. So, we need to give them…well, a little push. Please, Misaki. For America and England."

Misaki's gaze wavered as she looked down.

Kiku slyly looked over at her.

"…And also for making America and England officially canon."

Misaki's head shot up, stared at him, then blushed and sighed, shaking his hand in defeat.

"…You know me too well. That's my absolute weakness." She grumbled, and Kiku smiled in silent accomplishment.

"…Okay. I'm in. But I need to ask you a few questions, first."

Clearing her throat, she folded her hands over the table and stared at him.

"What tactics have you and Francis tried?"

Kiku tilted his head. "Francis, well, immediately tried locking them in a closet for an hour. It didn't go out too well as we expected, though. They went out of the closet, glad to get away from each other. Then, Francis tried making the America jealous by flirting with England, but America just got even more infuriated."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Oh, Francis. He's trying to rush things…well, it might've worked if you guys locked them in the closet after a few slow steps. You see, you can't rush anything. It only takes time, then the sexual tension builds up until it's begging for release."

Kiku smiled. "That's where you come in. I haven't tried anything yet, because I was observing them quietly. However, I needed help. From you, specifically."

Misaki grinned. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm freaking excited. Okay. Okay I'm in. When's the meeting?"

"In two days, at England-san's house."

Misaki sighed, but nodded. "Okay. Does this mean I'm flying with you? 'Cause I'm totally _not _paying—"

Kiku laughed once again and nodded. "Of course. You'll be my understudy, so the other nations won't get suspicious."

Misaki grinned for a moment, but then her look turned serious.

"Okay, but I need to bring my bag. I need lots and lots of doujinshis. And a pen, a notebook, and maybe print out a couple of my favorite fanfictions."

Kiku smirked, a surprising sight for the man.

"It'll be nice working with you, Misaki."

"Oh, please, there's nothing better then seeing your favorite pairing turn canon up close and personal."

* * *

**A/N:** …Oh God, I'm done. xD Please give me some feedback if you like! Constructive criticism is really welcomed. Anyways, this is just the prologue. The _real_ fun hasn't started yet. ;D


	2. Day 1

**A/N:** Woo, chapter 1! 8D Here we go~

Thanks so much for your reviews! They made me really happy, and I was surprised I got so much feedback so quickly…

**Note:** Originally the last part of this chapter was different, but I changed it to a different scene I came up with after pondering about it. Yay for long chapter!

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

* * *

Sunlight beams peeked through the see-through curtains, eventually reaching Alfred's closed eyelids. Popping one crystal cerulean eye open, Alfred yawned and stretched into the new daylight, a new, goofy grin stretched out onto his face, a new gleam to his already bright eyes. Grinning, he rolled off of bed and opened his closet, pulling out his favorite bomber jacket and slipping on some jeans. He grabbed Texas and slid it onto his nose, adjusting it at the perfect angle for him, as he adjusted himself and looked himself again in the mirror, staring at his grinning reflection.

Damn. Did he look amazing or what?

There was nothing like an awesome start to a new day. It was perfect! It was sunny and warm—a list of possibilities stretched out in the nation's head. First, he would go to McDonald's, of course, to get some totally awesome breakfast, then he would go out to play football in this lovely weather—maybe call Matt to play? Then he would probably hang out at the beach, eat McDonald's again, rescue some damsels, or make some prank calls, more McDonald's, or—

_Ring. Ring._

Alfred's eyes narrowed at the vibrating phone on his desk that never seemed to shut up. Damn that thing for interrupting his oh so heroic thinking. Letting out a long sigh, he hopped over to his phone and picked it up, and grinned.

"The oh-so-awesome-United-States-of-America-speaking!"

"….._You fucking git!" _

Alfred cringed as his ear nearly exploded from an all-too-familiar voice screaming through his phone. Putting the phone about almost seven inches from his ear, he put the phone to his ear again until the British man stopped screaming…which seemed long from now.

"Whoa, whoa, what's up, Iggy? PMSing again? Sorry, but I have no feminine products for you to take care of it…" Alfred grinned again.

Wrong decision.

"_FUCK. YOU. I'm a fucking gentleman—I do not fucking PMS, you fucking twit, you are forgetting something very fucking important, ugh, I despise your voice, why am I even fucking calling you—I should just hang up now and forget that you are even a fucking nation—why should I even bother with this fucking git—ugh fucking _hell,_ fucking _knave _goddammit I swear on Spain's fucking sunken armada—"_

Arthur start screaming out a long string of curses in Welsh and other languages Alfred didn't know absolute shit of. Putting the phone out of ear reach to prevent from going deaf, he waited until the Brit calmed down.

"Geez, calm down, Iggy! I don't know what you're even saying_—_okay_—did you just call me what I think you did?"_

"Oh_ yes. Now you actually show that you understand proper English? I'm _so_ proud." _The sarcasm was too blunt in Arthur's voice, causing the American to grit his teeth.

"Oh, proper _English_? Seems like _someone_ was a _suckass_ caretaker since I don't fucking understand what you're saying, and did you cook again? 'Cause seems to me there's a scone up your _ass_." Alfred raised his voice to dangerous levels.

"_You fucking _arse_! Don't you _dare_ mention your baby days, you know I was too busy—I even showed you a Welsh book and tried to make you learn it but you just fucking stared at me and just ran away to play with my rabbit—_MY_ rabbit, and no there is no fucking scone up my fucking _tight_ ass because apparently _you_ want to get _in _it—"_

Alfred was about to fight back with another long string of insults, but a horribly familiar voice intercepted him.

"_Ah, mon dieu, you two are at it again. Did I just hear what I thought I heard, Angleterre? 'Tight ass,' 'Apparently you want to get in it'….seems to moi you and Amerique are having a quite angry passionate longing for each other. You two are too cruel! Having such dirty telephone sex without me listening in—"_

"FUCK YOU, FRANCIS, WE ARE _NOT_ HAVING TELEPHONE SEX!" Both nations roared, each flushing a dark, angry shade of pink.

"Why the _fuck_ is Francis even there—"

"_AAAAAAACK! ANGLETERRE, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE—"_

_ "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM, YOU FROG—"_

Another oh so very French scream pierced through the phone receiver, quickly followed by a very loud door slam.

"….Um," Alfred mumbled, the silence now completely awkward. Arthur cleared his throat, but it sounded more like he was holding back an angry snarl.

"_Now that the frog is gone, let us not forget why I called you—"_

Alfred snorted. "About time."

_"Shut up. Now, you insolent git, do you remember what day it is today?" _

Alfred scratched his head. "…Saturday?"

Arthur growled and he let out another string of undetectable curses and sighed in utter desperation.

"_Yes, you git, it's Saturday, but what _else_ is happening today, and you better get this right or else I'll come over there and fucking throw Poland's _spiked heels_ at your face, you wank!_"

Alfred's eyebrow twitched, half in irritation and half in honest fear of the older nation on a rampage. He scratched his head more.

"…Your birthday? Aw cra—"

_"_NO_, I swear to the bloody Queen, actually think about your duty as a nation just this once, you stupid, ignorant twit, it is not my birthday, I-I thought you would actually still remember when that was—_THINK_, for once-!" _

Alfred sighed and scratched his head some more, thinking deeply at what the day could possibly be.

Then his face paled.

…Oh.

"…The World Meeting…?"

Arthur let out a bitter laugh. _"You finally use your brain for once? Yes, it's the _bloody World Meeting_ and apparently _I'm _hosting it—and you are STILL IN YOUR BLOODY COUNTRY SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE, THE MEETING IS STARTING IN ONE HOUR AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE I WILL CONVINCE RUSSIA TO GET FLORIDA AND—" _

"Fuck—okay—okay—I'm coming! _Shit_—" Alfred hung up quickly and ran out the door. Alfred and Arthur had been at each others necks for a while now, and not in a good way. It just seemed at instinct, because it was practically their relationship. Sighing, he tried to ignore that aching feeling in his chest. He better get his quick McDonald's _fast_ and get to his quickest jet, because the _last_ thing that he wanted was Arthur up his ass.

Alfred's eyes widened at how wrong those words sounded. His face fuming, he ran faster.

It's not like he just imagined how Arthur would be like up his ass. It's not like he just thought that actually wouldn't be that bad. Oh, no. _No_ way.

Misaki took a deep breath, clutching onto her bag while she fidgeted endlessly. Kiku glanced over at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"…Misaki-chan, are you alright?"

Misaki smiled nervously and nodded. "I-I'm fine, it's just I'm a bit nervous…"

Kiku smiled. "It's fine. They're just like what you've read. Good luck, I'm looking forward to this."

Misaki looked back at him encouragingly, and then she sighed and turned the doorknob.

…Only to complete chaos.

"Romano~"

"Fucking Spanish bastard—"

"Ve~"

"I'm _fucking _awesome—"

"PRUSSIA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE—"

"Germany, I was wondering—"

"DON'T PULL ON THAT—"

"FRANCE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME—"

"Russia, don't you dare, aru—"

"Everyone become one with Russia, da~"

"Now _that's_ just—"

Misaki stared at the sight before her as her jaw dropped. There before her, were the countries of the world that liked exactly like the descriptions of each character in every doujinshi, character bio, and every Hetalia volume—she dropped her bag on the floor and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She pinched herself. Okay, she wasn't dreaming. Oh _hell_. This was actually happening. She exhaled and clutched her cheeks. Oh God.

Her mouth widened into a bright, wide grin.

She was in _heaven!_

Kiku coughed and knocked on the door, and receiving no response, he coughed louder and gestured Misaki forward as they walked across the room. The chaos was still going on.

"Prussia, _I thought I told you to get back here_—"

"NO, ITALY, I DON'T WANT PASTA—"

"Russia, oh _God_, not again, aru—"

"Ohohohohoho! _Mon petit_—"

"FRANCIS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU—"

"…Excuse me."

"Handcuffs? Kesesesese! How _kinky_—"

"Russia, _get that pipe away from me_, aru—!"

"Like, that's so totally like, not cool! Stop torturing China, you're like, scaring Liet—"

"I swear, Beethoven is key—"

"BEER!"

"I don't give a fuck—"

"EXCUSE ME."

The room stopped, and everyone turned their heads in the shock to the Japanese man that raised his voice.

Misaki stared in awe at the frozen countries, and Kiku cleared his throat.

"…I would like to introduce my understudy. She will be staying here and will be taking notes for the week."

Misaki, blinking, and remembered she had to introduce herself, and she clumsily bowed and rose up. "…My name is Misaki Takahashi. Nice to meet you all."

She couldn't help but notice the way Francis was hungrily looking at her and Russia staring at her with dangerous eyes. Italy was the first to walk over to her.

"Ve~! Welcome, Misaki! Are you Japanese, like Japan?" He smiled, and Misaki almost squealed, but she restrained herself.

"Yes, but I'm Japanese American—" England automatically made a disgusted sound— "I'm from Florida, actually."

A couple of snickers filled the room. Misaki grinned. She knew why. She glanced a fast, sly look at England—his face was flushed—good.

Italy's eyes widened and he smiled wider. "Ah—that's nice! Now would you like some pasta?"

"Er…" Misaki smiled but honesty she did not want some pasta right now. Searching around the room, she realized there was only one country that was missing—one of the countries that she really needed to be there.

"…Where's America?"

England stepped forward at this. "Ah, yes, nice to meet you, Misaki, although _unfortunately_—" Sarcasm implied, "Your bloody country is late, because apparently he forgot today was the bloody World Meeting, and it's already been, what, 30 minutes since it was supposed to start!"

Misaki couldn't help staring at him. Oh boy. He looked exactly like she imagined, and oh God, those sexy eyebrows—! She loved England, oh God so _much_! Now if only Alfred was here, she would practically faint…

As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a very disheveled and tired America.

Misaki held back a fangirl scream.

Yup. Exactly how she imagined.

Except everything, England, America, in the same freaking _room_, was a million times better.

"Fuck…" America panted and stumbled through the door, his face flushed. A million perverted possibilities on how many faces like that he could make when England was—okay, Misaki tried her best to calm down.

England narrowed his eyes at the nation that had just stumbled in through the door.

"Okay, I'm late, I know—"

"_You git_! Didn't I threaten you that I would steal Poland's spiked heels and—"

"What, like, _excuse me_? Those heels are like, mine! That's like, so not cool—"

England's dark aura surrounding him increased even more.

"And slam it into your face repeatedly—"

"—Okay, I'm sorry! I rushed here as fast as I could—"

"Oh _please_! As if you would actually have some _effort_ in remembering things—"

"_Pfft_! Old man, calm down! I did as a matter of fact rush here as fast as I could, if you would just _appreciate _what I'm doing for once, if I wasn't fucking driving that plane I wouldn't have arrived here at this time. I would've arrived here probably _3 hours_ later."

England snorted and glared at the American. "Alright, take a seat, _git_."

Alfred glared at him back and was about to take his seat when he noticed the newcomer in the room. Misaki's heart skipped a beat and she gulped as Alfred flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Oh, Kiku, who's this?"

Kiku smiled. "She is my understudy. She'll be here for the week and will be taking notes by my side, America-san."

Misaki bowed again. "My name is Misaki Takahashi…um, I'm Japanese American, since I was born in Florida…"

Alfred grinned wider. "I knew there was something awesomely familiar about you! This is totally awesome!" He slumped down on his seat, immediately receiving a scolding glare from England, although the glare was ignored.

"…Anyhow, since all the countries are here, I would like to start the meeting," England coughed and rose from his seat, and placed himself at the podium.

Misaki took out her notebook and watched England as he started ranting basically about how France and America were being utter idiots and that everybody should treat him better. Misaki looked around. Canada, as usual, was paying attention, although nobody seemed to notice him. America, was apparently staring at his pen with a dumb expression, and Francis…Misaki raised her eyebrows. He was staring at Spain across the table, who had a goofy grin and was sitting next to a rather flustered Romano.

She grinned.

_Yes! Groping under the table for the win!_

Smiling, she turned her head back to England, who was still ranting. Apparently all the other countries were bored, but she seemed to be clearly fascinated with the fact that the countries were here, with her, at this place. It was unbelievable.

Eventually, England started a topic about America, something about his new airport security was utterly ridiculous. That's when it started becoming interesting.

"Who agrees with me? It was utterly unpleasant. It felt like I was _harassed _because I was bloody being felt up—"

America turned his head swiftly towards England, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh _please_! You like the way the American security touches you!" He grinned, and England flushed red and leaned forward, gritting his teeth.

"Excuse me—how dare you interrupt me!"

"Besides! You gotta watch those terrorists. They've killed people and there have been several accidents in my country!" America insisted, and England glared at him.

"Yes, that's right, but that's just too much! And no I do not like the way your filthy hands touch—"

"That's only for your safety! And pff, as if I would _want _to touch an old guy like you!"

England stepped back a little, his angry mood faltering, but then he stepped forward, angrier than ever.

"I'm not that old! At least I'm not a stupid American idiot that's fucking _fat_—"

America gasped and rose from the table.

"I'm not fat! I exercise everyday, thank you very much! I'll take off my shirt if I'll have too!"

Francis whistled and Germany looked very irritated.

"You guys—"

England blushed and slammed his fist against the podium.

"I don't want to see your fat, I'd rather watch that idiotic disgrace of a show Barney—"

"Hey, Barney is awesome! It cheers kids up!"

"More like _scares_ them," Misaki mumbled to herself, eyes glued to the situation.

"Old man! Your eyebrows make me sick! It makes me actually want to eat your disgusting cooking—"

"Idiot! Sod off, you git! What happened? You used to be so cute, when you were little—"

America smirked. "Oh, so I'm cute?"

England was now to his boiling point.

"Sod…off…"

Germany stared at England in alarm. "You two—"

"You okay, Iggy? 'Cause you're PMSing like, more than ever. Keep all female outbursts to yourself, please."

"…Why…you…"

"Hmm, it makes me think, what if Francis was my brother…"

The room stopped. Misaki stared at the situation now. Everyone in that room knew that was a sensitive spot for England, even if America was just joking around, and that it was a low blow. Even Francis had a disapproving look.

England looked up, his thick eyebrows creased and everyone knew that his top had officially been blown off. His whole face red, he roared out a strangled growl and leapt across the table and thrust his hands out towards America and grasped his hands around his neck, strangling him.

"Holy shit—"

England growled and America and England both fell from balance and England slammed America against the wall and America cringed in pain, so he leaned down and clamped his teeth around England's palm.

England howled in pain and America, taking this as an opportunity, slammed him against the wall and slammed his wrists against the pastel, glaring at the man beneath him and quickly slid closer against him and unsuccessfully dodged some of England's punches as he fought back just as hard.

Misaki stared at the two. Did anybody just notice the way that America slid closer to him, and how totally sexual that looked?

The scene that just happened replayed slowly in her mind. The way that America slid to England's upper torso so that he would have a better shot, her face turned red at how their groins supposedly pressed together at some point, although it was very quick, England did turn more flustered than he already was and oh God, America was practically _humping_ him—

…Maybe it was her mind making hallucinations. She should be worried at the fact that they were fighting. There were several proclamations of protests in the room and Germany stood up and ran in between them.

"You two!" He roared, shoving his hands in between them, and Russia stood up and helped pulled America away from England and Germany, both of the nations protesting and still flying punches at each other.

"Sodding—git—!"

"Fucking—old man—!"

"STOP!" Germany roared once again, and all the countries in the room had irritated faces on, although some just looked glad that the meeting actually stopped being boring for once, and others had looks as if this was normal.

"Can you two at _least _stop quarreling for _one_ meeting? Calm down, you two, we don't want this to turn ugly."

England snorted and America glared at him.

"_Alright?_" Germany raised his voice, confirming that if they disagreed, they would suffer the consequences.

"….Alright." America scoffed and rubbed his fresh bruise under his neck.

England adjusted his collar, still flustered. Misaki seemed to be the only one to notice his sudden fluster-ness. She narrowed her gaze, trying to analyze him closer.

Heatedly glancing at America, he stiffly nodded.

She smirked, leaning back in her chair, her suspicions now confirmed. Germany sighed and let go of England. He gazed swiftly at Russia.

"…You can let go of him now."

Russia looked hesitant, but he smiled his trademark smile, and dropped America to the floor harshly. Alfred let out a small sound of pain, winced and rubbed his arms.

Germany sighed again and looked at the room, staring at the commotion.

"…It's lunch time."

The silence broke, and a long chorus of sighs filled the room as the nations got up, grabbed their lunches and headed out the door. Germany and Russia eventually left the room, and America and England glared at each other again, staying as far as possible away from each other as they walked at the door.

Francis glanced at Misaki and Kiku, and then walked out the door.

Kiku swung his chair towards Misaki and folded his hands.

Misaki sighed and turned towards him.

"…You see now? This happens almost every meeting."

Misaki raised her eyebrows, then sighed in defeat.

"…Okay maybe it was worse than I thought. I thought that, sure, they fought a lot, but not to this extent," She murmured, and Kiku sighed.

Although, she stared up at him. "I'm still determined, don't you doubt me."

Kiku laughed. "I would never. What are you planning to do now?"

Misaki grinned and grabbed her pen and her notebook.

"I just need to do a couple of things, then we can start. I need to ask the other nations a couple of questions…"

Kiku smiled. "Do what you must."

Grinning wider, Misaki walked out the door, Kiku following.

**Step 1:**

"America and England, ve~?"

Misaki nodded encouragingly, huddling her legs closer to her and staring at Italy with waiting eyes as she twirled her pen.

Italy tilted his head. "Well, it's really, really obvious that they both really really really like each other! I mean they keep on fighting and fighting, it's getting a little irritating, even for me." Misaki wrote a couple notes onto her notebook, nodding.

"Ve~why don't they just kiss and make it better! I mean they obviously want to hug and kiss and all that couple stuff! I mean there was one time at Prussia's Christmas party that they went under the mistletoe, and they did kiss and everyone went woohoo! Ve~…but they didn't speak to each other after that, ve…."

Misaki finished her notes and looked up. "They didn't?"

Italy shook his head. "Nope, ve~"

"How long has this been going on?"

Italy tilted his head. "…As long as I can remember, ve…they need to stop being such idiots and do the nasty so that they can save us some trouble, ve~…at least that's what Germany said…"

Misaki giggled and wrote down a couple more things, and stood up.

"Thanks, Ita-chan, you really helped!"

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"Psht, America and England?" Prussia scoffed, flipping his hair. Misaki smiled and tilted her head.

"Yes, I'm really curious about their special relationship…and I don't mean the political kind…"

Prussia sighed and chugged down his beer.

"Well, first of all, they're obviously not as awesome as me. Second of all, they're idiots who don't know how to act and they've been stuck in the same position for like centuries now. I mean, it was entertaining at first but now it's just getting plain annoying. Idiots~kesesesesesesese!" He grinned lopsidedly at Misaki.

Misaki raised her eyebrows. "Is what happened at that meeting usually what happens between them…?"

Prussia nodded and groaned. "Noooooo, beer ran out! Gonna go ask West…"

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"…America and England, da?" Russia's penetrating violet eyes pierced through Misaki's gaze, causing her to gulp nervously. She loved Russia, although he was a lot more intimidating in real life. She nodded.

"Hmmm…" He tilted his head. "What I think of their relationship…."

He looked at her again, smiling. "I think they should just hurry up and get over their problems and become one with me, da…I always think that's the better option…because both of them are like little flies in my face…such a nuisance…I just want to crush those flies like little toothpicks, sprinkle their little bits into mud and stomp on it with my foot…I love watching their little faces of agony….I can't help feeling that way sometimes….da?" Russia's terrifyingly menacing aura disappeared once again with that cheery smile. Misaki gulped and wrote down a few things, then nodded.

"U-uh, t-that's nice, Russia…"

"Anytime, da. You should become one with me too, Misaki….."

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"Ah, Misaki! You're Japan's understudy, yes?" Hungary grinned. Misaki smiled wide and nodded.

"Yes, well, I'm quite curious about America and England's relationship"

Hungary raised her eyebrows. "Well, I think what happened at the meeting showed exactly what you're looking for…" Misaki shook her head.

"No, there's something underneath that…something more…hm, intimate? You see, I happen to be a fan of yaoi…" She grinned. She knew Hungary was a huge yaoi fan from many fanfictions, and she hoped this would spark something.

She was right.

Hungary giggled. "I knew it! I knew there was this sneaky little spark in your eyes! Hehe~I love it too, ever since Kiku introduced it to me, and oh yes, back to the topic—I'm really sure they have some sexual feelings there. I mean, there's so much sexual tension it's seriously killing me. They always fight and all, and always complain about each other, but everyone knows they secretly want each other. I mean, come on!" She crossed her legs and shook her head disapprovingly.

Misaki nodded. "I've noticed, and I've only been here one day…"

…Okay, maybe that was a lie, but it wasn't entirely one.

Hungary nodded and tilted her head. "So, is that all you need?"

Misaki grinned. "More than enough. Thanks."

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"England and my brother?"

Misaki nodded encouragingly. Canada sighed. "They've been fighting for so long now. It's really painful to watch. My brother's a huge idiot, and I feel sorry for England sometimes, and, well, he doesn't know how to act according to his feelings. I'm getting tired watching this all from the sidelines. They should just…well…get together already."

Realizing what he said, he flushed and waved his hands in front of his face defensively. "S-sorry if that wasn't the information you were looking for…"

Misaki smiled and put down her notebook. "No, that was exactly what I wanted. Thanks!"

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"Ah, you are the new piece Kiku threw in, _oui_?"

Misaki smirked and nodded.

Francis smirked and folded his hands over his lap. "I was waiting to talk to you, _mon petit_, I am quite curious to what you are planning. They've been away from each other too long and it's about time they get together, _non_?"

Misaki just smirked wider. "Of course, Francis. But before I start, I need to ask you what has happened between America and England, besides the fighting so far. I figured you would also give me the most information."

Francis tilted his head. "I believe they've kissed only once, but that was a Christmas party, and it did not go well after that. It was quite obvious they enjoyed it, though. I've already tried locking them in a closet for an hour…_mon dieu_, it did not go well as planned. And besides, most of their conversations have hidden intentions, I mean sometimes it sounds as if they're flirting, the two…"

Misaki nodded and continued writing. "Does he know Arthur has a punk side?"

Francis looked at her questioningly at the change of topic, but nodded. "_Oui_, whenever we go out to drink, Arthur gets drunk and he sometimes plays one of his old punk music, and Alfred gets a bit flustered…"

"Has anybody heard Alfred actually sing something seriously?"

Francis raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Misaki smiled.

"Well, I'll leave it up to you then. Remember, Kiku and I are always here. It will be a pleasure working with you for the sake of old _l'amour_." Smiling, he took her hand and pressed his lips against her palm.

Grinning, Misaki tilted her head. "Same to you, Francis."

**Step 2:**

"Ah, what is it that you want, Misaki?" England sat down on his chair and took a sip of tea, looking at her questioningly. Misaki smiled and leaned back in her chair, pressing the tip of her pen onto her notebook.

"If you don't mind, I'm doing a bit of research and I was wondering about you and America's special relationship…"

England coughed and almost spit out his tea, and Misaki patted his back until he stopped.

"W-well, that_ is_ something that our bosses made up," He laughed nervously, looking away from her as he drank his tea. Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"No, I actually meant your _personal _relationship…"

England coughed again and stared at her. "…Why do you want to know?"

Misaki smiled. "Just curious."

England still stared at her as he drank his tea.

Misaki sighed. "If it's that hard, just describe America in your own words, please."

England stared at her for a bit, and then he nodded and put his tea down. He took a long, deep breath.

"He's a bloody git. He always makes fun of me and makes the most vulgar jokes and cares about the stupidest things, and he does not appreciate my food, he disgraces my bloody language, he dresses sloppily and has the worst of manners, his appetite is _bloody _scary, I wonder if his closet is only of that stupid bomber jacket, and he brags about his looks, he cares so much about his hero business it's absolutely ridiculous, his way of acting is completely atrocious, he's bloody dumb, he forgets that he's even a nation sometimes and bloody hell I wonder if he even thinks seriously sometimes, that bloody twit, his taste in food is absolutely horrible, all he thinks about is making it big and better and grander to show off to other countries, he's an idiot—his ego is probably bigger than his nation itself. He doesn't care what I think when he bloody crashes in my house and he always, always makes a mess of things, and he makes himself home when he isn't welcome, he's so proud of that bloody Florida its disturbing, and he cares about Texas so much it's ridiculous, he irritates me to the bone, he insults me until I bloody want to slap him in the face—there's just so many things wrong about him."

Misaki's pen was moving so fast it was as if it was on fire. She raised her eyebrows at England, who was now taking his breath.

"Done?"

"Yes, thank you, that felt bloody good."

Misaki smiled and stood up. "Thank you, England."

******USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**  


"Say, America, what do you feel about England?"

America raised his eyebrows as he stuffed his face with hamburgers. "Whydya fwant tew kyol?"

Misaki looked at him, confused, then America understood and finished his last hamburger and took one last slurp.

"Why do you want to know?"

Misaki smiled. "Just curious!"

He tilted his head. "Well…"

"He's old, and he's so moody it's seriously like he PMS's! He's fun to make fun of, and his cooking is just absolutely horrible—" He shuddered, "—He drinks his warm gutter water he calls tea too much, and he even _dresses_ like an old man, and he can be pretty wacky when he's drunk. His eyebrows are like huge caterpillars! I mean it's the first thing you notice about him. We fight a lot, and he takes it too far sometimes, but you never get bored with that guy, I guess." He grinned.

Misaki smiled wide and finished her notes. "Thank you, America!"

He revealed his trademark smile, flashing a brilliant set of white, perfect teeth that made anybody sane weak at the knees.

"Anytime!"

**USUKUSUKUSUKUSUK**

"Kiku, I need to discuss something with you. I have a plan ready." She grinned, "I just need to confirm some things."

Kiku smiled. "Please do."

**-10:00 P.M.-**

Alfred whistled and walked through the door of the bar, peering around, and he stopped in surprise when he saw a familiar British man at the bar table, as if he was waiting for someone. Raising his eyebrows, he walked over to him.

"Hey, Iggy! Watcha doin' here?"

Arthur jumped and swiftly turned to the American, wide eyed, and then it immediately turned into a glare. "What are _you_ doing here, I might ask…?"

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Kiku invited me for a drink."

Now it was Arthur's turn to raise his eyebrows. "…Kiku invited me here, too."

Alfred's eyebrows rose even higher. "…He's not here, though."

"…He's not."

Sighing, Arthur dropped his face into his palm. "Oh, bloody whatever. He probably wanted us to… mend things," He laughed nervously.

Alfred chuckled. "Well, you _were_ mean…"

Arthur glared at him. "Hush up, you were taking it too far. Bartender, I'd like some whiskey!" He yelled irritably, and the bartender nodded and went in the back of the bar to get his drink.

"I'd like some beer, please." Alfred grinned. Quickly after, the bartender slid them their drinks, going back to clean the kitchen.

**-1:30 AM-**

"More whiskey!" Arthur ordered, his voice drowsy and his eyes half lidded as he chugged his drink, and Alfred took another sip of his beer, actually quite sober. The bartender hurried over and raised his eyebrows at Arthur, who was now grumbling and rubbing his head onto the table.

"…Is he okay, sir?"

Alfred grinned. "He's usually like this whenever he gets a drink—"

Arthur suddenly looked up and clumsily went on the table, grabbing the bartender's collar, glaring at him. "More…whiskey…damn git…ugh…" He collapsed down on the table again; his head down, and grumbled even more.

Alfred apologized for Arthur, and tried to calm down the bartender who was freaking out. After dealing with him, Alfred raised his eyebrows at Arthur, who was now trembling; his face covered miserably by his arms, and hiccupping like there was no tomorrow.

"H-how could y-you l-leave me, I-I...you…." He wailed, and Alfred looked nervously at him.

"Er…Iggy…you okay?"

"Why…why…_why?_" Arthur suddenly exploded and leapt out of his chair towards Alfred, and suddenly wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso. The American's eyes widened and he let out a little gasp as Arthur clung to him. Was Arthur this drunk? Holy hell, _Arthur _was hugging him—he blushed slightly, but recovered and quickly tried to remove the British man.

"Hey, Arthur, what are you—"

Arthur wailed louder. "Alfred…._why_….?" He clung harder onto him, rubbing his face into Alfred's chest. Alfred sighed and stood up.

"We're taking you home, Iggy." Arthur just hiccupped in response.

"Sorry about that. We'll be leaving now!" Alfred laughed and scratched his head apologetically towards the bartender. He waved at them.

"…Good, luck, sir."

Alfred laughed and winked. "I can handle him. Let's go, Artie!" Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and hoisted him up over his shoulders as he went out into the night.

"Why…why….why….oh, bollocks…." Arthur moaned as Alfred carried him towards his house. Alfred sighed and adjusted his grip on Arthur slightly, and looked at him as he walked in the night.

_Now, I wonder who's actually taking care of the other…._

After a walking past a couple of blocks, Alfred finally reached Arthur's house. He stood in front of the intricate mansion, his face in a perplexed expression. How the hell was he going to get in?

He glanced towards Arthur's state next to him, and smiled slightly. He was totally out of it. Arthur was making soft sounds near his ear, so Alfred just concluded that he was sleeping. After pondering a bit more, he sighed and pulled Arthur down. This was the only way…

Blushing slightly, he slid his hands down Arthur's pockets, searching for that metal key. Thank God Arthur was a heavy sleeper.

His brows furrowed in frustration. Where the hell was that _key_? He sighed and gulped. This was incredibly awkward. If Arthur knew he was doing this he would _kill _him…

He slipped his hands now to his back pockets, his face reddening. The key…the key…ah! There it is! He let out a sigh of relief and pulled out the keys, grinning at himself as he turned it in the doorknob. He lifted Arthur back up onto his shoulder and slammed the door shut behind him.

He looked around the house before walking upstairs. It had been a while since he'd last been in Arthur's house. Of course it was clean and tidied up and his house was _ancient_ and elegant but at the same time it seemed very cozy. Smiling a bit at the nostalgia, he climbed the stairs to Arthur's bedroom.

He was glad he knew his way around Arthur's house because it would be a disaster if he walked into the wrong room. He found Arthur's bedroom, his door open, and laid Arthur down in the sheets. He glanced at the time and his eyes widened. It was that late already?

He looked back at Arthur who was now mumbling some incoherent words in his sleep and his gaze held on Arthur's face.

Arthur's face was completely defenseless. Usually his face was flushing red angrily and having that cranky frown at Alfred as usual, but now, his lips were open slightly and his eyes were closed peacefully. His eyebrows were protruding as always, but they were relaxed. The moonlight shone pleasantly on his face.

His body trembled slightly and his brow was slightly furrowed again. It must've been cold.

Alfred's thoughts were a blur. His gazed was locked on Arthur's face and he swallowed slowly and felt his body slide next to him on the bed, Arthur facing him.

_Arthur…_

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized his hand was reached out towards Arthur's face, as if to touch him. He gulped and flushed and pulled his hand away quickly and sat up on the bed, alarmed. What the hell was that? What was he doing?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and averted his gaze from Arthur's face. Thinking quickly, he got up and gently pulled the blanket over Arthur's slender body, and after a bit, Arthur stopped trembling. Alfred quickly walked out of the room and walked frantically in the hallway to his old room, the room he never forgot.

He didn't even stop to look at his room to gain some old memories. Alfred pulled off his bomber jacket and collapsed onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him and running his hand through his hair. That was close. Hopefully he would wake up earlier than Arthur tomorrow and leave without him noticing…

He sighed and smiled sadly, closing his eyes in defeat and letting himself fall asleep in his old covers.

_It's impossible, anyways…_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, Alfred.

More fun is coming. ;D This chapter is about 14 pages. This will probably be the average length of each chapter, or I'll try to make it be.

Reviews make me happy! Expect the next chapter soon!


	3. Day 2

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! Well, here's the next chapter~ ;D USUK sexual tension ahead~ **

**Chapter 2: Day Two**

Arthur adjusted his blinds and gazed out onto the gloomy weather of his country. He took a breath in the morning air and walked over to the kitchen to make himself a nice cup of tea. Mixing the particles with the hot water, he breathed in the welcoming scent of Earl Grey. He walked over to his kitchen counter and sat onto his chair and lifted the cup to his lips and breathed in the peaceful scent once more, crossed his legs, leaned back, and sipped the warm liquid.

Ah, there was nothing like tea in the morning. Peace and quiet. It was the one of the few things that he enjoyed of his day. It was his only moments without any bits of annoyance. He sighed. If only each and every one of his day was like this. Just him and his tea and his gloomy weather. Yes. That would be absolutely splendid. He lifted his tea to his lips again to take another sip. How he enjoyed the taste of tea—

"EEEEEENNNNGLAAAAANNNDDDDDD!"

His eyes snapped open at his intrusion of peace and he coughed and choked on his tea, clutching his chest as he coughed thoroughly. Immediately annoyance struck through him like a bullet. Creasing his rather thick eyebrows, he glared at the intruder that just kicked open his door—wait, _kicked _open his _door_?

The intruder was grinning wide, his bright blue eyes mischievous as he adjusted Texas further onto his nose. Arthur let out a noise of disgust.

Of course. Why should he be surprised? Of course it was _Alfred_ to ruin his peace and quiet.

"Bloody hell, America—!"

Alfred grinned wider and pulled out the chair facing opposite of Arthur and sat in it, propping his chin onto his hands. Arthur narrowed his gaze.

"Get out."

Alfred pouted. "That's not a very nice way to greet your guest!"

Arthur snorted. "_Guest_? You bloody kicked open the door, you twit—"

Alfred pouted even more. "C'mon, England! It's still not nice! I just wanted to stop by—"

Arthur glared at him even more severely. "If you just wanted to _stop by_, you don't bloody kick open the sodding _door_, you git! I thought I taught you better. That's not how you enter someone else's home—"

Alfred tilted his head. "But this is _your_ home."

Something inside of Arthur snapped.

He stood up, enraged. "You—America—_out!_"

"Eh? But—"

Arthur stood up and pulled Alfred out of his chair by his ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow—Iggy—_ow!_"

"If you just want to be a nuisance to me, then get out! I'm not going to tolerate this any longer—"Arthur started to drag him towards the door, and Alfred struggled frantically.

"H-hey, Iggy—hey! Listen to me, for a second! There is a reason why I'm here, and it's not just to annoy you—"Alfred struggled, and Arthur stopped and looked at Alfred, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, you have a _reason?_ You better explain yourself, boy. This better be worth my time." He let his ear go reluctantly, and Alfred sighed and rubbed his ear and slumped against the couch. Arthur flinched at his lack of manners.

"Geez, Iggy…that hurt you know…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm _oh so_ bloody sorry. Now get on with it."

Sighing, Alfred kept on rubbing his neck. "Well, since the meeting is at your house all this week, I stayed at a hotel here, after dropping you off at your house. But apparently the couple next door kept me awake all fucking night…I swear to God…"

Arthur flushed and tapped his foot more frantically. "T-that still doesn't explain why you came here…"

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Well, this is the only house I know here, and Iggy, I just wanted to escape for the morning—hey, this means I'm not gonna be late! I'm like, an hour and a half early, right?" He grinned triumphantly, and Arthur bit his lip irritably, his cheeks slightly flushing pink.

Arthur coughed and leaned back in his seat, trying to keep as much of his dignity as much as possible. "Well…as long as it's not to annoy me, I guess you can stay—"

Alfred let out a cheer and stood up, did a victory spin, and grinned.

"Thanks, Iggy!"

Arthur sighed. Why is it that whenever Alfred came to stay, he always somehow did some crazy thing to make the older nation agree…?

Oh well. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was nice to have someone over for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's stomach grumbling. Alfred winced and rubbed his belly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Hungry, are you?"

Alfred nodded painfully. "Bad decision to skip breakfast…I think I have some hamburgers…wait…" To Arthur's disgust, he shoved his hands in his pockets and fished for the hamburgers, and Alfred gasped loudly in shock.

"What? What is it?"

"I—my hamburgers—I forgot to bring extras!"

Arthur sighed, exasperated. "_Oh_ no. How disastrous. Shall we need to call for a miracle worker?""

Alfred glared at him. "Hey, I need food!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows and stood up, walking towards his kitchen. "Well, I guess it can't be helped…" He pulled out a frying pan and some unidentified ingredients. He pulled his drawer out and slipped on his apron.

Alfred's eyes widened and he gulped in fear. Oh no. He better not be doing what Alfred was thinking he was doing. "Uh, Iggy—"

Arthur switched his stove on and poured all the ingredients in at the same time, grabbed the spatula, and—

_Slash. Burn. Slash. Crackle. Sizzle. Pop. Burn. Sizzle. Crackle. Pop. Slash. Slash. Slash. Burn. Burn._

Alfred's eyes were wide in fear and his voice caught in his throat as he heard the terrifying murder of the ingredients being whisked away by Arthur.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._

How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

After another long chorus of slashes and burns, Arthur wiped off the sweat on his brow and grinned triumphantly at his work below him. He slid his scones onto the plate and walked over towards Alfred.

Alfred took in deep breaths and shut his eyes, until he heard the plate clank onto the table below him and Arthur clearing his throat.

He popped one eye open.

…And instantly regretted it.

Underneath him was a plate full of black rocks with black little crisps surrounding it, and—what the hell was _oozing _out of that other black rock—

Alfred gulped.

"Here you go; my homemade scones." He huffed triumphantly, and wiped more sweat off his forehead. Alfred looked at the scones and back at Arthur. Shit, he looked like he really worked hard on this—

"W-Wait, these are scones!"

Arthur glared at him and shoved the plate closer to Alfred, causing Alfred to sweat in absolutely frozen fear. "Of course these are bloody scones! Now, eat."

Alfred stared at the horror in front of him. Something black just oozed out of two black rocks. Oh God. This was his death.

"U-Uh, maybe I'll skip breakfast—"

Arthur blinked, and frowned, his eyebrows creased and by his face he was undeniably hurt by what Alfred just said.

Alfred's voice caught in his throat as he stared at Arthur's hurt face.

_Aw, crap._

"W-well, if that's what you want, I guess I'll just eat it myself then…" He mumbled, looking away from Alfred as he grabbed the plate, and started to walk away from Alfred, back towards the kitchen.

Alfred gulped and he had this feeling tugging at his chest, causing him to panic.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit. I hurt his feelings, shit_—_!_

Alfred immediately stood up and walked quickly towards Arthur in panic, and pulled his arm, causing Arthur to look up at him in shock.

"…Alfred?"

Alfred gulped and looked at the scones, and back to Arthur's shocked face.

"A-actually, I change my mind. After all, I-I'm pretty hungry." Alfred tried his best to smile. What was he doing? He was facing his death, right here!

But…

Arthur blinked up at him, unsure of what to react.

Alfred bit his lip and looked at the scones again, determined. He didn't want to see that depressing look on Arthur's face. No. If he eats these, he'll be a hero—to _Arthur!_

It was just something he couldn't pass up.

He took in a deep breath, grabbed a scone, lifted it to his mouth, and took a bite of it.

Arthur's eyes widened.

Alfred cringed at the taste, but tried to keep a smile as he ate it, and he continued eating it, ignoring how rough it went down his throat, and he finished the whole scone.

Alfred opened his eyes and grinned at Arthur's shocked face. Ignoring how much his stomach hurt, he took another scone and started eating it the same way as before.

Arthur gawked at him.

He finished the scone, and grinned, even though his vision was getting blurry now. He swayed slightly, but he swung a thumbs up in Arthur's face.

"T-those were a-awesome, Iggy!" He grabbed another one, and Arthur stared at him in concern.

He was about to take another bite of the scone, but his body surrendered and he dropped the scone, his vision turning black as he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh God—_A-Alfred_—!"

**-The night before-**

Misaki raised her eyebrows at Kiku who had just put on his headphones.

"…How exactly did you figure out which hotel Alfred was staying at, again?"

Kiku smiled. "…Let's just say I have connections. We should get ready now, shall we?"

Misaki's lips twitched as she looked around the room.

Okay, this was absolutely insane.

The room contained a huge stereo that was pressed firmly against the wall that was towards Alfred's room, which they somehow traced—how Kiku knew all of this was _beyond_ her.

"Here's what we're going to do, we're going to play these sounds towards Alfred's room all night until he gets out, yes?" Misaki murmured, and Kiku nodded.  
"The only place he'll stay at with peace and quiet is England-san's house. It's perfect."

Misaki grinned and put on her headphones.

"…By the way, are the sounds what I think they are…?"

Kiku just smiled, inserted the CD, and clicked a button.

Misaki's eyes widened when she heard a long chorus of moans, groans, panting, and oh God, _screaming_—

"_Holy crap_—oh my _God_, Kiku, these are _sex_ noises—I thought I was just hallucinating—"She turned to Kiku, her eyes wide, twitching as her ears quickly lost their virginity.

"How the _hell_ did you even get these?"

Kiku just smiled again.

"Technology is a wonder, Misaki."

Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"…Okay you're really freaking me out with the whole 'smile-I'm-wise-and-mysterious' thing."

Kiku chuckled. "It's just a habit."

It was a long night full of the very noisy chorus, and it wasn't long until they heard a loud groan of annoyance coming from the room the noises were directed at.

Misaki giggled.

~***Morning*~**

Misaki yawned and popped one eye open as she stretched in her chair. "…He out?"

Just before Kiku was about to answer, there was a loud sound of a door slamming open and very annoyed stomping across the hallway that disappeared downstairs.

Kiku smiled.

_"Alfred! Alfred!"_

Alfred stirred. The first thing that he noticed was that everything was black. Wait, was he dead?

…No, he couldn't be. There was somebody above him…scrunching his face, he slowly popped one eye open, and his vision was blurred. Blinking again, his vision came into view to a very familiar Brit. Though, his brows were furrowed, his face flushed, and his lips were curved in a concerned frown.

"A-Alfred! Y-you git! You worried me sick!"

Alfred blinked and groaned, trying to sit up. What happened…?

Then, it suddenly came back to him.

He laughed nervously. "…I passed out, didn't I…?"

Arthur sniffed and looked away, furiously wiping his eyes.

"For bloody twenty minutes!" Arthur sighed, his brow furrowed irritably. "Git…you didn't have to eat it if it was that bad…"

Alfred blinked, not believing what was happening. After a while, he sighed and the corner of his lips curled into a small smile.

"Hey, it was probably just 'cause I didn't sleep well last night. Besides, when I saw your face, I couldn't help it. And don't worry! I had too much of your food when I was little. Just 'cause I pass out doesn't mean I'll _die_. After all, I'm America!" He grinned.

Arthur's eyes widened for a moment, and then his eyebrows creased once again.

"…Can't help but worry…git…you still didn't…have to…" He mumbled, looking away, his face slightly pink.

Alfred stared at Arthur and chuckled.

Arthur was…strangely cute this way.

"Hey…Arthur—"

"Oh, looks like I came in the wrong time, you guys go have your mushy-then-kinky sex. I'll just go to the meeting room, kesesesese!"

Alfred's eyes snapped open and Arthur flushed violently and he quickly got away from Alfred.

"Bloody—"

"Oh, got in through the front door, kesesese! I'm just so totally awesome you guys didn't notice. Don't worry, I didn't see lots of your lovely moment, but anyway, I got a question for you guys, solve that sexual tension yet?"

Arthur glared at Prussia and ran over and started yelling and cursing at him. Alfred brushed himself off and hurried off to the bathroom.

Sighing, Alfred went inside and shut the door, leaned against the wall, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Okay, what was _that?_

That thought just now. That Arthur was being cu—

Alfred blushed and ran his hands through his hair, sighing. Okay, he was just being weird. If people saw him now, they surely wouldn't think he was the fucking U.S. of A. He shook his head. Time to get yourself together, Alfred!

Alfred didn't even know what made him grab Arthur's arm like that. He sighed. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for him? God, he didn't know.

"Okay, we should go to England-san's house now." Kiku murmured, putting away the last of the equipment. Misaki stood up and stretched.

"Ah, Misaki?"

Misaki gazed over at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"I'm planning to invite France, Canada, America, and England to a formal dinner with us tonight around 8. I'm using this as an opportunity for us, so please let us make more impressive progress tonight."

Misaki grinned.

"A formal dinner, huh? Well, that's just perfect, Kiku, it will be a good place to activate something I've wanted to try for a while." She giggled.

Kiku raised his eyebrows, but asked no further.

"Ah, a formal dinner?" Alfred asked, tilting his head. The room buzzed around them as the rest of the nations emptied out of the meeting room, which the meeting ended just a few minutes ago. Misaki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, well, we've already invited France, Canada, and England. It will be a little get together. I would like to know you all a bit more. Please come?"

Alfred grinned. "Hell yes, food! Of course! It's like…at 8, right?" Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come!"

Misaki walked over to Kiku, who had just finished conversing with England and Canada.

"Are they coming?"

Kiku nodded. "How'd it go with Alfred?"

"What else?" Misaki smiled and held a thumbs up.

"Well then, Misaki, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya!" Misaki saluted quickly, and ran out the door, leaving a startled Kiku behind.

Misaki looked around frantically. Hopefully she hadn't lost Alfred yet. Running past a few nations, she grinned as she spotted the nation, just about to go out the door, puffing his cheek out in boredom.

"Hey, America!"

Alfred turned his head and spotted Misaki running towards him.

"Oh, Misaki, what's up?" Misaki grinned.

"Since the meeting ended early, wanna go out for lunch?"

"Where to?"

"McDonalds, of course!" A flash of excitement shot through Alfred's eyes and he grinned wider then ever.

"Hell yes! Lets go!"

Misaki smiled and ran towards the door, Alfred running behind her. Of course. The best way to lure the American into her little trap was to bribe him with McDonalds. There's never a time where Alfred _didn't_ want McDonalds. She laughed. He really was exactly like he was in the Hetalia books.

Halting a taxi, she hopped in, Alfred jumping in after her.

"The nearest McDonalds, please!"

Misaki stared at Alfred in pure adoration as he stuffed his face repeatedly with hamburgers. She wasn't even surprised when he ordered about 5 Big Mac's and 4 large French fries and 3 sodas—and that in just 10 minutes he was about halfway done. She sipped her soda and ate her hamburger at regular speed, making a bystander's point of view even more bizarre at Alfred's speed at devouring his hamburgers while she ate normally.

She knew she had to wait until Alfred was done eating. If she interrupted him, she either wouldn't understand him or he would be too preoccupied with his hamburgers to respond.

10 minutes later, he was sipping his last soda. Grinning, he slammed the soda container on the table. "_Man_ that was great!"

She grinned and just finished her _one_ hamburger while Alfred gathered up his huge piles of hamburger wrappers, French fry containers, and soda cups, and somehow dumped all of them in the trash can. She was surprised the amount of trash even _fit_ in that thing.

Alfred hoppled back, his trademark grin plastered on his face. He slumped down on his chair and leaned back. "Woo!"

Misaki laughed. "Alfred, since I paid for your food—" She was glad that McDonald's food was usually about less than 3 dollars and if it was anymore her bank account would've been dangerously emptied—"I was wondering if I could go with you to your hotel room today and do you a _really_ awesome favor!" She grinned.

Alfred tilted his head. "And what would that be?"

Misaki smiled and scooted her chair closer to the table, folded her hands on the top and leaned forward, looking at Alfred in the eyes. "Well, you know that there's a formal dinner tonight that we'll be going to, correct?"

Alfred nodded.

"You see, I was wondering if I could give you…a little makeover to fit the night." She grinned.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Makeover? Me? But aren't I already damn amazing?" He smiled at her, causing Misaki's heart to skip a beat.

"Y-Yes you are—but this is a _formal_ dinner, Alfred. Were you even planning to wear a suit for the occasion?"

Alfred scratched his head. "…Actually, no. I don't really wear suits." He twitched in disgust.

Misaki frowned at him and shook her head in shame. "You see? Okay, what happened every time you went to a formal event without wearing the proper attire?"

It was Alfred's turn to frown. "Proper attire? God, you sound just like Iggy. But anyways, yeah, I guess they got sort of pissed." He sighed.

Misaki smiled. "Alfred, this is your chance to show them how amazing you are. You're already amazing, but you'll be absolutely show-stopping if you let me give you a makeover tonight. Trust me."

Alfred's mouth twitched, but it was still curled into a frown. Misaki leaned in closer, determined.

"…Even Arthur will be speechless."

This caused curiosity to flash in Alfred's eyes. Iggy, speechless? At _him_? Actually…

His lips stretched into a huge grin, imagining Iggy's priceless face. That _would _be damn awesome.

…But it seemed too good to be true. He turned his grin quickly into a small frown again. "How?"

Misaki smiled.

"Well, if he finds that you are actually wearing the right attire, and you're actually on time, and that you actually have manners—"

Alfred leaned back, slightly offended. "Hey! I do have manners! It's just that I don't really use them…"

Misaki raised her eyebrows. "Then it's time to use them tonight. Sorry, Alfred, but there are no hamburgers."

"Wha—"

"Deal with it. Be _absolutely _perfect tonight."

Alfred looked at her doubtfully.

"Arthur won't even find anything to scold you about. Please, Alfred, this is a rare opportunity to see Arthur actually be _speechless_ for _you_."

Alfred bit his lip.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Misaki smiled.

"Just being the proud American I am and doing something good for my country."

Alfred sighed.

"…Alright, I'm in." He grinned.

Misaki's smile widened and in her inner thoughts she did a victory spin. _Yes!_

"Awesome! Okay, let's get started!"

"Eh—? "

Misaki stood up and pulled his arm towards the street, halted another taxi, and pulled both of them in.

"Let's start with your closet. Did you bring any suits?"

Misaki placed her hands in her hips as she entered the room, staring at the closet near the bedside. Alfred scratched his head and opened the closet door.

There were absolutely no suits.

"…I guess I didn't." He giggled.

Misaki glared at Alfred and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey—_ow!_ That hurt!"

"Don't _laugh_! This is serious!" She sighed and face palmed. "In that case, we need to get you a new one. Grab your wallet, we're going shopping."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wha—"

Misaki, already moving, grabbed his wallet, dropped it in his hands, and dragged him out of the room, downstairs, and onto another taxi.

Alfred found himself in front of a store full of Armani suits, expensive leather shoes, expensive cologne, expensive ties—expensive everything. His eyes twitched, he felt dizzy. It was so long since he'd last bought a suit…

Misaki grinned and pulled him along the aisle. "Lets see…" Alfred gawked at her while she grabbed about 7 suits, 7 ties, 3 pairs of leather shoes, and dumped them on Alfred's arms. She pointed to the dressing room. "Try them all, and show me each one."

He pouted. "All of them? _Seriously?_"

Misaki nodded.

Sighing, he went into the dressing room. After, all, she _did_ pay for his biggest source of happiness… (According to Alfred, this is McDonalds.)

"Okay, we got your suit." Misaki stated, pulling Alfred to another location in the store. "Now, onto your cologne…"

Her fingers trailed on the glass bottles on the shelf. Something that smelled a little like roses…not girly, but handsome….she grinned and she picked off the perfect bottle from the shelf. Perfect. Alfred and Arthur's main flower _was _roses. Not to mention Arthur's favorite scent….just _not_ when it's on Francis' vital region.

Alfred eyed the bottle carefully, and then he broke out into a grin. "Hey, this is my favorite one! I have one, but I left it at home, but yeah, this one!"

Misaki's grin widened. "Of course!"

Misaki pushed Alfred into the salon. "Your hair."

Alfred stared at her and whined.

Misaki still kept a straight face. "Go."

"J-Just tell them to keep off Nantucket."

Misaki paced around Alfred's room impatiently. It was already 7:30, and they couldn't afford to be late. She was waiting for Alfred to finish dressing up. Of course, she was already done, her cobalt dress fitting tight around her waist and cascading down to her feet that were encased by black high heels. She curled the ends of her shoulder length hair, which caused them to bounce against her shoulders whenever she walked. She fastened a black necklace onto her neck.

She sighed, checking her watch. They really needed to go—

"How's this?"

She turned towards Alfred, standing in front of the door.

Her jaw dropped and her face flushed for a few seconds, then it broke out into a wide grin. "It's perfect."

Alfred frowned. "You sure?" Looking at himself in the mirror, he straightened his tie nervously.

"Don't worry. He'll be speechless."

Arthur walked in the buzzing restaurant and spotted the table that contained Francis, Canada, and Kiku, apparently engaged in deep conversation. Once he approached, he noticed that they suddenly quieted down, which caused him to be slightly suspicious, but he ignored it.  
"Good evening," He greeted and pulled out his chair, straightened his crisp tie and sat in the chair.

"Evening," The group greeted right back.

Immediately after, Misaki walked in and waved at them and sat in her chair, smiling. Kiku raised his eyebrows at her, and she winked right back.

Francis whistled. "Looking beautiful, madam," He winked, being the womanizer he is, and Misaki rolled her eyes and shook her head, but thanked him anyways for the compliment.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the last empty chair that was right across from him. "Should've known; Alfred's late again. The bloody git." He sighed.

Misaki suddenly remembered that they were in public and that was probably the cause of the switch to human names. She made a mental note so that she wouldn't accidentally say their country name in front of the people here. She checked her watch.

Kiku shook his head. "Indeed he is the last one to show up, but its 7:55, so he is not late yet."

Arthur scooted closer to the table. "He will be."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "It seems you are quite sure of yourself over Alfred,_ mon cher._"

Arthur snorted. "Well, isn't it obvious? He's always being the idiot he is."

Matthew laughed softly. "Still, you never know, Arthur. People can surprise you."

Arthur's eyebrows rose even higher. "We're talking about _Alfred,_ here—"

Suddenly, the room quieted and Arthur heard footsteps behind him. Francis whistled and Kiku and Matthew smiled.

"Ah, Alfred, looks like you're here just in time." Kiku noted. Arthur sighed, still facing away from Alfred, already annoyed.

"Hey, guys! Alfred is in the _house!_ So the real fun can begin! Hope it wasn't too boring without me," He grinned, and Arthur felt his Alfred's hand grip his chair. He twitched in annoyance and turned around to face Alfred. "Actually, I was having just a fine time before you—"He stopped in mid sentence, the rest of his words caught in a breathless gasp.

Alfred was right behind him, and Arthur immediately noticed a strong wave of cologne that hit his nostrils. Alfred was wearing…cologne…? And—oh God, it smelled distinctly of roses...Arthur's eyes were glued to Alfred. He was wearing a crisp, black Armani suit with a clean white dress shirt and a silk blue tie, with black leather shoes. His usually disheveled hair was now tamed and smoothed back in just the right places. His eyes shone brightly towards Arthur.

Arthur gulped. Oh God. Here Alfred was, wearing a suit, and bloody hell, that _cologne_. He couldn't deny that Alfred looked bloody attractive in it. Oh God.

Alfred tilted his head. "You were saying, Iggy?"

Arthur blinked and his eyes went back to Alfred's face. Oh, right. He was in a restaurant with Kiku, Francis, Matthew, Misaki, and Alfred.  
"O-oh, r-right. I was having a…what was I saying…?" He murmured, his last train of thought flying right out of his head.

Alfred laughed and walked to his seat across from Arthur. Arthur straightened himself in his seat and cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving Alfred. He adjusted his collar. Damn it all, since when did it get so hot?

Francis chuckled. "I see that Alfred quite prepared himself well for this night, _oui, _Arthur?"

Arthur glared daggers at Francis. Francis winked right back.

Kiku cleared his throat. "Anyhow, to get to the real reason we invited you all—"

Misaki smiled. "Since I'm new, I just wanted to get to know each other better."

Francis chuckled. "Shall we start with you, Misaki?"

Misaki grinned. "Well, you see, all of you know I come from Florida—"

Alfred grinned. "Disney World!"

"Harry Potter Land!" Alfred and Misaki whooped and bumped fists, and at that moment, the whole table couldn't help thinking, _Americans…._

Matthew coughed. "What city do you live in, Misaki?"

"Orlando, but actually, I used to live on the tip of Florida." She gazed at the menu while talking.

Coincidentally, this immediately caught Arthur's attention from Alfred.

Misaki continued. "Really, the actual tip. You see, the tip of Florida is actually really different from Orlando. What you should know about me is that I'm a really earthy person," She laughed, and sipped her water, and Francis smirked.

"In other words, the tip of Florida is actually _long_ and _hard_ and really rocky. The part where I lived on the tip was actually a bit dusky brown—but hey, that's the dirt. But the ground was a lot more, er, _sensitive,_ than other ground. That's probably because it's actually more humid than other places in Florida. And since Orlando is a little closer to the middle of Florida, the ground was actually a lot softer and the hills were more _rolling. _I remember when I first moved there, my favorite place was this spot in between these two small rolling hills, you know, they actually looked like little _balls_ and I loved playing there when I was little…"

Misaki continued talking in such detail about Florida that it was hard to keep her innocent facial expression. She tried to make it seem as if she had no idea that each country's land represented something on their bodies, and that she had no idea that Florida was a specific part of Alfred's. She tried not to giggle at every suggestive information she gave to the group. She was so detailed that both Alfred and Arthur's faces were flushed red. Arthur kept on adjusting his collar heatedly, and Alfred kept on coughing awkwardly, trying to give Misaki some signal to shut up because it was getting a bit too detailed, even for a proud nation like him.

"The weather's great, and it's usually never cold. In the summer it gets a bit humid though. I remember the weather forecast this morning, it said that Florida is getting intense humidity this week, and they said it was coming down from somewhere in Western Europe…oh yeah, it was coming from England!"

England's eyes widened and his eyes snapped to Alfred, Alfred's face now redder than ever as he tried to eat his food in embarrassment.

Misaki laughed. "I'll stop before I bore you with all the facts about Florida; it's just that I've lived there all my life. Now I probably would've asked all of you to introduce yourselves, but my major _is_ World History and I seem to know a lot about all of you already."

Francis clapped and winked. "That was…a very interesting story. Right, Arthur?"

Arthur glared at Francis again, coughing. He adjusted his collar for the millionth time. "Sod off. Yes…it was…v-very interesting." Oh God.

He currently looked very uneasy at the moment. He desperately tried to ignore the intense heat growing between his legs.

Arthur gulped and stared at Alfred's red face. He was…blushing? And—oh God, he wasn't even stuffing his face as usual, he was actually eating like a gentleman—he watched Alfred pick up his food with his fork and actually use his utensils properly.

He felt a pang of annoyance. Was he trying to impress someone?

"So, Alfred, it seems you're actually using your manners correctly. Are you feeling well?"

Alfred frowned. "I'm feeling fine, thank you. I had manners in the first place, and well, now I'm choosing to use it. Arthur, please eat your food."

Arthur gawked at Alfred, who'd just told _him_ off _politely._ Okay, something _had _to be up.

Francis nodded in agreement. "Alfred is being quite the gentleman tonight. Enjoy it while you can, Arthur. Though, I see you are enjoying it already, _oui_?" He winked and Arthur immediately felt heat shoot up in his cheeks.

"Sod. _Off._ Frog!" He fussed and stabbed his fork into his food, furiously forcing the food into his mouth.

He continued watching Alfred. His manner never seemed to falter, and he seemed perfectly calm. He leaned back in his chair and turned his head towards the waitress that seemed to pass by him. He tapped her arm and flashed a dazzling smile, causing her to flush. "May I have a cup of coffee?"

"O-of course, sir." Flustered, she quickly went back into the kitchen.

Oh bloody hell. He actually used the correct English grammar and used "May I" instead of "Can I," like he usually misused. On the other hand, he quietly asked for coffee, which was insanely bizarre. Usually he would wave his hand frantically with that stupid grin on his face and yell, _"Yo! Waitress! Coffee STAT!"_

He exhaled. If Alfred wasn't feeling sick, then what was it? His frown deepened. Was it someone he was trying to impress? The possibility haunted him as he ate. What else could it be? Arthur had never seen Alfred act this gentlemanly before. The suggestion surprisingly annoyed him like hell. If Alfred was trying to impress someone, who _the bloody hell_ would it be, and _why?_

He gazed around as he ate his food. Immediately, he noticed a couple of girls at a table eyeing Alfred hungrily and giggling. He bit his lip. He suddenly felt like walking up to them and telling them to _piss off_—his eyes widened and he shook his head. No, a gentleman wouldn't do that. Still…he glared daggers at the girls. Damn Alfred. Arthur's eyes fluttered back to Alfred's handsome figure as he discussed quietly and politely with some of the nations at the table. Damn him.

He sighed, his face flushing slightly. Damn him for being so bloody attractive.

The more he watched Alfred, the more heated Arthur felt. He found himself adjusting his collar a bit more than usual. Sighing, he attempted to cross his legs.

Immediately, his eyes widened and his eyes shot from his food to the unmistakable bulge in between his legs.

_...Oh, fuck._

His face reddened. Bloody hell, Alfred's behavior did _this_ to him? He started to panic. Arthur quickly realized this had been here ever since Misaki started talking about Florida. He cursed again.

Arthur bit his lip. No one would ever notice, yes. He would just be the first one to leave after dinner and he would quickly go home to take care of it. Nobody would ever know that, to him, Alfred's behavior and Misaki's description was such a bloody _tease_—he flushed and tried to shut down his thoughts right then. What was wrong with him? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had to calm down. He would take care of it later. He just had to ignore the building heat a bit more.

He shook his head, ashamed at himself. He wasn't acting like a gentleman right now. It would be terribly disastrous if one to find out his secret desires. Yes. He would never let anybody know about this. Not a single soul.

The waitress stumbled forward and handed Alfred's coffee to him.

"Your coffee, sir." She giggled.

Alfred smiled and took his coffee. "Thank you."

She stayed a bit longer than she should, but reluctantly walked away. He pulled the cup to his lips and sipped the drink, although the first sip was a bit much. He winced as he felt the hot liquid drip down the side of his lips. Alfred pulled the cup away from his lips and stuck out his tongue to lick the liquid away from his chin.

Arthur, on the other side, gulped and bit his lip harder, trying to not let anybody hear how his breaths were quickly becoming shallower. If Alfred keeps this up, he might need to leave _early._ The bloody git was driving Arthur insane. It took an astounding amount of strength just to not pounce at the nation at this very moment. His face went slightly pink at the thought, his thoughts going back to Alfred licking the corner of his lips again. He started imagining that tongue in _very_ useful places—

His eyes widened and he flushed even redder than he was before. The heat in between his legs was getting more intense by the moment. Alfred hadn't even spoken to him that much and he was already reacting this way. He started to become highly annoyed as realization dawned on him. Alfred hadn't spoken to him that much. What the bloody hell was up? Well, _he_ didn't speak to him either…

Sighing, he popped a mushroom into his mouth, chewing sulkily. Just what _was_ it? He shook his head. He really should stop acting like this. He was acting so shameful it wasn't gentlemanly in the slightest. He sighed.

Suddenly, the stage in the restaurant became filled with four people, a person at the drums, guitar, bass, and a blonde woman with curls and a yellow dress. She positioned herself from the microphone, and the band started playing. Smiling, she started singing, catching the attention of many people as she ate.

Arthur went back to his food as he listened to the slow music.

"Entertainment is quite nice, isn't it?" Kiku smiled.

"I know this song, it's from Broadway!" Alfred raised his head and stared at the woman singing, a bit excited. Matthew laughed.

After a while of the singing, the group was finished eating. At the end of the dinner, everyone but Alfred stood up.

"Thank you for this dinner, Kiku," Francis bowed, and so did Matthew. Arthur, his eyes on Alfred, he bowed also.

"Alfred? Are you coming?" Matthew asked curiously, and Alfred grinned.

"I'm going to stay back for a while. See ya."

Arthur, now suspicious, stayed back for a few seconds as the group walked away, and then he reluctantly walked towards the door. Why would Alfred want to stay back?

He sighed and looked down. Well, at least _he_ was leaving now. This meant he would have time to go home and take care of this annoying problem.

After everyone had left, quickly Misaki went back inside the restaurant doors to check on Alfred. Why was Alfred staying back? She couldn't help feeling suspicious. She positioned herself behind a column so that she could peer over the restaurant. She looked over at the table that they had just been at before.

Her eyes widened. Alfred wasn't there. Did he go home?

At this moment, the band went onto the stage again, and she gasped.

The singer that went on stage was no longer the blonde woman, but it was Alfred.

He shone in the spotlight, and he cleared his throat and positioned the microphone as the band got ready. People in the crowd continued eating, not noticing the newcomer onto the stage.

Slowly, Alfred turned around, his back facing the audience. He nodded once, and the drummer started drumming a beat that caught the audience's attention. Alfred tapped his foot, and swung around, grabbing the microphone.

"Here we go!" He yelled, grinning. Misaki's eyes widened.

The band exploded into song.

His voice rang through the restaurant as he moved smoothly and charmingly across the stage and thrust his hand out in a stop motion, quickly after; he placed his hands on his heart. Each move was swift and charming and oh God, his voice—it was smooth, deep, and it was just flawless.

Misaki found herself staring at Alfred as he moved, her jaw dropped, as she watched him turn his head the other direction, his hair whipping across his forehead, sprinkling sweat in the air. Alfred grinned at each move and the crowd went wild with screams that were mostly girls—did she just hear some male voices?

She couldn't blame them. Oh God, _Alfred._ Alfred was actually _singing._ She tried to breathe evenly. She swore it was the hottest thing she saw ever since she had came here.

Suddenly, she heard something drop on the floor, and she turned her head.

Her eyes met with a familiar Brit, his eyes glued to Alfred, jaw dropped, and his face absolutely priceless.

She smirked.

Just before he was about to enter his taxi, Arthur fished through his pockets. His eyes widened and he quickly apologized to the taxi driver, running out the door. He had forgotten his wallet inside the restaurant. He sighed. Bloody Alfred, making him so damn flustered to make him forget his wallet!

Arthur silently cursed him as he opened the doors, but what he saw was not what he was expecting at all.

His eyes widened when his eyes met Alfred's bright, attractive figure moving animatedly across the stage, his voice ringing out to the audience and even slightly dancing.

Fuck.

Alfred was singing.

_Singing._

His entire face flushed red and he couldn't look away even though he suddenly felt a million times hotter than he ever felt before. Shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He bit his lip as his heart beat harshly against his chest. God. When did he get this attractive?

Sure he's heard Alfred sing before, but not like this. He was so…_charming. _

Shit. Sweat beads formed on the Brit's forehead as he loosened his tie, his breathing shallow. Damn it, he was driven to the point that he couldn't deny it anymore.

All he wanted was him. That flawless body. Arthur just wanted to get into those pants and fuck him, be fucked by him, whatever. If it meant anything with him, then he wanted it. Needed it.

He blushed and gulped as Alfred grinned at the audience and thanked them, bowing, and immediately received a huge cheer. He went off the stage, and suddenly the song changed into a slow song and everybody started to dance. Arthur quickly grabbed his wallet from the table. He would just exit silently and quickly, no one would notice…

As Alfred went off the stage, his eyes widened as he spotted that ruffled blonde hair and those eyebrows poking out from behind someone's head. Immediately his face flushed, but he kept a grin as he ran over to him.

"Arthur!" He laughed, and Arthur's eyes widened and he smiled nervously.

"H-hello, Alfred. I didn't know you fancied singing."

"Ah, it's just an old pastime." Alfred chuckled, not noticing the sudden change of his tone, and tilted his head, holding out his hand towards him shyly. The other nation's eyes widened.

"Care to dance?"

Arthur blushed and his eyes widened. This was dangerous! He could never let Alfred realize that he was bloody turned on for _him_! His face reddened even more at the thought. God, would that be embarrassing!

"A-ah, well, I—"

Alfred rubbed his head apologetically. "W-well, I guess if you don't want to—"

"F-fine! I'll dance with you, git." What the hell? What was he saying? Arthur fought with himself but that didn't stop him from reaching out towards Alfred's hand and grabbing it, his heart beat quickening in the process. Alfred smiled at him and pulled him into the crowd, and suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Arthur close.

Arthur's eyes widened and his chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe.

"A-A-A-Alfred, w-w—"

Alfred grinned. "Well, you did teach me how to dance. I sorta want to show you that I'm good at it."

Arthur blushed furiously and furrowed his brow.

"Git…" He looked down, making Alfred unable to see his face.

"Ar—" Suddenly, a waitress bumped into them, pushing them both harshly against the wall.

"Sorry!" She yelled back, going towards her table.

Alfred winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Geez…"

He turned back to Arthur and his eyes widened, realizing how close he was to him. Arthur's face was unbelievably red, and there noses were almost touching. He was about to grin at that, but stopped. Because of that waitress, their bodies were pressed together onto the wall.

So what was that thing poking his thigh?

Alfred looked down, and his eyes widened.

Arthur's face flushed a million shades of red and it felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"…Arthur."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! He should have never accepted the dance! He knew it in the first place! God, he was such an idiot!

"W-w-w-w-what? I-it isn't what you think—you see, t-that's my wallet—"

"You're holding your wallet in your hand right now."

Arthur closed his eyes slowly, his face as red as ever, and turned away from his clear blue gaze. How could he ever been so humiliated…?

Alfred, his face red, suddenly grabbed Arthur's hand.  
"Come with me."

Arthur's eyes snapped open as Alfred dragged him out of the crowd, and into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him.

"W-wha—what are you doing—Alfr—"

Alfred cornered him onto the wall, his gaze more intense than he had ever seen it before. His face was flushed red as he stared at him, and Arthur felt his face reddening as well.

"It must be bothering you, right?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "I-I'm not sure what you're talking abou—"

"That." Alfred's eyes trailed down.

Arthur panicked and blushed furiously. "I-it's all just—ugh—w-well I—fuck," Dammit! He couldn't find any excuses. Why wasn't his mind working correctly right now?

"W-well, it's clearly bothering you. A-as the hero, I should help and get you off, right?" Alfred's heart beat a million times faster as he said those words and he immediately blushed. What the hell was he saying? Why was he getting so hot? His eyes lowered onto Arthur's shocked face, which was getting even redder by the second.

That's right. He knew himself that he was dense, but it was as clear as daylight that Arthur became how he was now because of him. Alfred.

….Fuck, how come that made him so turned on?

"W-what? Alfred—you—" Arthur panicked. He clearly had not expected what Alfred was saying. He expected Alfred to think he was disgusting and leave him—but it turned out like _this_—

Arthur gasped as he found Alfred already unzipping his pants, his face flustered as he slowly dragged them down.

"W-woah woah woah, wait—Alfred what do you think your doing?" He wailed, his eyes wide and trembling.

Alfred furrowed his brow, sweat forming on his forehead.

"I-I'm helping you! T-this is the best way, I-I'll make it good…"

Arthur's eyes widened at those words. Did Alfred just say that he would make it _good?_

Crap. Arthur's eyes lowered and he found himself unable to resist any longer. What Alfred had said was just too adorable. Taking this as a yes, Alfred nervously gulped and lowered Arthur's boxers, revealing his vital region.

His eyes widened in surprise. Wow, it really was erect. He trailed his hands on the underside. Hard-on…

Arthur gasped and trembled slightly. "H-hurry up, git…"

Alfred's eyes widened and he blushed. "A-ah, sorry…"

Alfred grasped the hard flesh suddenly, and Arthur gasped, letting out slow, shuddering breaths as Alfred stroked his member steadily with his fingers.

"Nnng…" Arthur trembled, watching Alfred's fingers slide up and down his erect cock, and shut his eyes, his face flushed and breathing even harder.

Alfred increased his pace and slid his palm quickly up and down his member, his eyes glazed and panting as well. He slid his thumb across the tip.

"Hah—nng!" He panted quickly and threw his head up against the wall as Alfred went slowed down and pressed even harder.

"Y-you're so wet, Arthur…"

"A-ah—d-don't say it out loud!"

Alfred lowered his eyelids and took the hard meaty flesh into his mouth, drawing out a sudden moan from Arthur. He slid his tongue along the underside and swirled it around the tip, and pausing to suck on the shaft, sucking so harshly that his cheeks caved in around Arthur's cock. The sensation was unbearable for Arthur as he moaned even louder, his face flushed and his body trembling as he slightly bucked his hips into Alfred's mouth, and Alfred chuckled, his embarrassment less now and his mind taken over by how horny he was by Arthur's moans. The vibration from his chuckle caused Arthur to whimper and writhe under his grasp even harder.

"You're…really enjoying this…"

"A-ah! Nng…s-shut up, a-annoying—_ah!_ A-American gi—oh God _do that again!"_

Alfred smirked and took more of him into his mouth and sucked harshly as he bobbed his cock up and down, and Arthur was even wilder, his moans echoing in the bathroom.

"You mean this?"

"A-aah! A-Alfr—"

Alfred sucked even harsher than before around his shaft, his tongue circling around the member.

"You were saying?" He murmured around his penis, and the vibrations were sent through Arthur's spine as an intense wave of pleasure.

He moaned loudly and suddenly Alfred grasped his sensitive balls while he sucked, and Arthur was so overwhelmed he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha—haah! F-fuck—A-Alfred—!" He let out an intense cry as he released, his vision turning white as he panted harshly, tangling his fingers through Alfred's hair, overwhelmed by the current situation. Fuck. Since when was Alfred so good with his mouth?

Alfred stood up and licked some left over cum from the side of his mouth. He grinned.

"That was fast."

Arthur blushed furiously and looked away.

"S-shut up, you g-git—oh!" Arthur suddenly realized the current situation, and apparently so did Alfred. Immediately, both men flushed a deep shade of red.

"U—uh, I have to go!" Arthur quickly ran out the door, and Alfred was left in the bathroom, his eyes wide.

Did he just…

Alfred collapsed against the bathroom wall and slowly slid down onto the floor, not believing what had just happened.

Holy crap.

He had just given Arthur a blowjob.

Arthur. No—England.

Alfred, his face as red as tomato, buried his face into his knees, his heart pumping fiercely. What was that just now!

Holy crap.

Holy fucking crap.

**A/N: Oh boy. A sudden change of atmosphere! Now everything's getting heated! Ohohoho! ;)  
Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I hope this was worth the wait. (Even though the blow job scene was so short, orz)**

**I was originally planning to rewrite some parts of this chapter but I decided, after a long time of staring at this document to leave it be and just continue it. I had a burst of inspiration right after reading some USUK doujinshis. Wow, am I thrilled! USUK never fails to make me feel just as wonderful as if I'm falling in love all over again. And I had just had to make Alfred sing. Usually I see Arthur sing—and I understand that because I know well about England's punk phase—but I have never seen a scenario where Alfred sung. I mean, think about it. America is full of different types of music. Let's not forget about Broadway. Why would he **_**not**_** enjoy singing? And I always swoon picturing a singing Alfred. I adore him so much! **

**And by the way. I'm actually not sure if that information about the tip of Florida is actually true—LOL. Even if it isn't, in this story it is. Lolol-/totally not lazy to research how it actually looks like-/shotforever**

**Besides, how else is a more entertaining way to excite Arthur? I was actually planning for this to happen since the beginning because I always love that Florida reference to Alfred's vital region. I thought that it would be hilarious.**

**Anyways, back to the story. Thanks so much everybody for your feedback on Misaki. I was worried that might bother people a bit since I am annoyed at OC's sometimes in fanfictions too. But for this fic, her existence is necessary. **

**Please review! I love hearing what people think about my stories.**


End file.
